


You Win Some, You Lose Some

by MissCherryBomb



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adult trio, Alcohol Usage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, HxHBB17, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCherryBomb/pseuds/MissCherryBomb
Summary: A story set in a figure skating AU. In the Grand Prix finals the six best skaters compete: known for his charismatic performances - Hisoka Morow, his best enemy on ice – Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi’s younger brother and debutant in the seniors’ championships – Killua Zoldyck, another novice in the seniors’ category – Gon Freecss, coming up in the ranks through hard work – Kurapika, and Chrollo Lucilfer who seems to be having the worst season in his career. After an unsuccessful free skate routine, Illumi gets drunk at the banquet and ends up messing the things up with his biggest challengers: Hisoka and Chrollo. How will this night end up?





	1. The Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my contribution in this year's HxHBB event! Since it's coming to the end, I can finally post it. I always wanted to write HxH fic set in figure skating au and smutty Adult Trio story so I decided to combine these two ideas in one! I hope it turned out well and you like it! 
> 
> I'd like to thank the mods of the event: shalnarkonice and gonfreacss on tumblr for organizing it and being so helpful!   
> Further thanks goes to my wonderful beta reader @SuperSaiyanHollow! This story (especially last chapter) wouldn't be so good without her!

“Welcome to the annual Grand Prix finals!” a red-haired woman shouted into a microphone. “My name’s Cocco, and I will comment on the men’s free skate event for you tonight! The top six skaters of the world are doing warm-ups right now! Meanwhile, I’ll present current standings! After yesterday’s short program there aren’t many surprises. The leaders are: Hisoka Morow, currently in first place and Illumi Zoldyck, just right behind him! The two of them are constantly challenging each other; the highest place on the podium always belongs to one of them for the recent seasons of every competition! With Hisoka retiring after finishing this season, Illumi’s hopes for gold are quite high. In one interview, he declared that he’s determined to take the title of the “King of the Ice” after Hisoka.”

“Just after them is Kurapika Kurta! His high position is an effect of regular trainings and working on himself. He started in junior events in the lowest places, but gradually went up the ranks after all these years. When Hisoka retires, he may be a serious rival for Illumi!”

“Onto the fourth and the fifth places are Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck! Both are novices in this year’s senior event. They’re massively talented and went all the way up to the finals, which happens very rarely! Not surprisingly, Gon’s father, Ging Freecss, was a skater himself, and Killua is from the famous skating Zoldyck family. He competes with his older brother here, and they’re both trained by their father, Silva Zoldyck! Will Killua suppress Illumi someday? That’s the question, which all fans of figure skating ask themselves.” 

“In last place, the biggest disappointment of this season, Chrollo Lucilfer. This skater used to stand on the podium with Morow and Illumi Zoldyck, but because of his injury, he missed a season and now he’s returned but not in the best form. He had a lot of luck to qualify to the Grand Prix finals. He lost all events so far, and many critics say that he’s already done with skating, despite the fact he’s a year younger than Morow. Privately, he’s very good friends with Morow. They even share a coach, Mr. Phinks! Maybe Lucilfer hasn’t shown us everything yet, and will surprise us with something?”

“Ladies and gentlemen, the warm-up is coming to the end! The skaters are leaving the ice. They will perform in order reversed of their standings, so the first skater we will see tonight is Chrollo Lucilfer! He looks amazing in his dark costume! I’d pay anything for his shaded blue and indigo top with a high collar covered in fur! Lucilfer exchanges a few words with his coach, and then skates onto the middle of ice, ready to perform. He skates to Beethoven’s  _ Moonlight Sonata _ . A composition well suited to his secret and melancholic character. He plans to start his program with a quad… Here he comes… And he fell! He continues his routine though! Next, is a combination of a triple flip-triple toe loop! And, he lands it clearly! Another jump, triple salchow is done properly too. Now, he performs a triple axel-double toe loop and he nails it! The audience is now warmed-up and loudly cheers an ex-world champion! He prepares to jump triple axel… Too little rotation and he lands on ice! He falls on the triple loop too! So many emotions! Through the crowd comes a moan of disappointment… What has happened? He seems to be under massive stress right now, but he doesn’t give up and jumps double loop, then moves to a combination of pirouettes. It goes well as a next jump, a triple lutz! But, it won’t compensate for the mistakes from the beginning and the middle of the program! He ends smoothly with pirouettes and gets some applause from the audience!” 

* * *

 

_ That was terrible! Maybe I should end my career like Hisoka? _

Chrollo buried his face in his hands and kneeled on the ice. The people cheered for him, of course, but it was more like compassion than an actual cheer. It was more discouraging than motivating. Nevertheless, Chrollo stood up and waved to the crowd. He slowly skated to the ring. He knew he would stay dissatisfied with Phinks there. He was right, his coach stood there with crossed arms and furrowed brows. 

“Next time will be better,” Phinks simply said, handing him a pair of skate guards. Chrollo put them on his blades in silence, and they went to the “kiss and cry” area. 

At that place, Chrollo whispered, “I don’t know if there will be a next time…”

“Stop saying such nonsense!” Phinks threw a tracksuit jacket onto Chrollo’s arms. “One bad season doesn’t decide your entire career.” 

Chrollo smiled back at his coach; he always knew what to say, but Chrollo knew better. They waited for the scores in silence. 

Finally, they heard a commentator’s voice: “Lucilfer’s components are much higher than his technical score. His score for free skate equals 149.17 point. With the short program score it gives us a total of 233.10 points, and he’s currently in first place!”

Chrollo sighed deeply. It was definitely the worst performance of his career. He wondered what Hisoka thought about it.

_ Well, at least we’ll meet at the banquet and have fun. _

Chrollo stood up and bowed to the public one more time.

* * *

 

“Next on the ice, this season’s debutant in the senior event, Killua Zoldyck!” Cocco’s voice filled the arena again, as a short, white-haired boy slid onto the rink. He was dressed in a sparkling turtle neck in various tones of purple and violet and dark-purple trousers. 

“Killua Zoldyck is a son of the well-known coach and former skater, Silva Zoldyck, and the younger brother of one of the best skaters of this time, Illumi Zoldyck. Raised in a family of deep, skating traditions, he’s a favorite of many people, despite the fact he’s only 15. Will he surpass his older brother? We’ll see. At this moment, he’s doing much worse than him. He’s only the fifth after the short program while Illumi is the second. Tonight, he performs his routine to  _ Morning Mood _ from  _ Peer Gynt  _ suite by Edvard Grieg. Let’s see what he’ll show us tonight!”

“He begins with a combination of quadruple lutz-triple toe loop and he nails it! Now, he lands a quadruple flip… And the next combination is quadruple toe loop and double loop… He performs it clearly, it’s amazing! There are many more jumps in front of him! A quad toe loop… A triple axel… A triple loop… A triple flip-double toe loop combination… He jumps like a madman! A triple lutz at the end, only a combination of pirouettes and a step sequence left! No falls, all jumps performed clearly, is it a routine worthy of a medal? We’ll see in a while! He ends his performance and the audience roars! They didn’t expect such a flawless presentation!”

* * *

 

_ Beat it, onii-san. _

Killua greeted the public with a wide smile on his face. The short program didn’t go well for him, but tonight he was focused to the maximum and it was worth it! Every element he performed was perfect. He was sure that Illumi observed everything with his mouth wide open. Killua practiced all of his quadruple jumps in secret, so his older brother didn’t know. All Illumi was doing was discouraging him. Killua knew it was because Illumi was afraid of competition and the fact that his younger brother could possibly turn out to be a better skater than him. He didn’t blame him for that. But, skating was Killua’s passion too, and he didn’t plan to resign from it because of his older brother’s fantasies. In a few seasons, Illumi would have to retire anyway, and Killua would stay on the ice. 

Killua skated to the ring with a happy expression on his face. On the way, he picked up a white cat plushie, which someone had thrown to him from the audience. His equally happy coach greeted him there. They hugged and went to the “kiss and cry” area. Killua felt as if time was passing by much slower than it should. He nervously toyed with the plush cat. After a few long moments, he finally knew his score for his free skate. Almost 198 points! Total score of 282.85! He couldn’t believe his eyes. His mouth agape, eyes widened, he blinked nervously in disbelief. He hugged his new toy closely. It was the best score in his entire career. Silva hugged his son. 

“I’m really proud of you, Killua,” he praised him. 

* * *

 

“Pure madness at the Ice Arena! No one expected such a high note for a senior novice! Even though he lacks compared to the best skaters like Morow or his older brother, Illumi Zoldyck, but it’s definitely his career record! I’m thrilled to think of what he may achieve in the future!” Cocco summed up Killua’s performance. 

“Now, it’s time for the third skater in this competition, the fourth after the short program, Gon Freecss!”

On the ice came a little, black-haired boy. He wore a bright, colorful outfit: green trousers and a shirt in yellow, orange, and red geometrical patterns. 

“Go, Gon!” Killua screamed from the top of his lungs while leaving the “kiss and cry” area. They were opponents and friends at once since they had first met at one junior’s competition.

“Freecss is the second and the last novice in this year’s senior Grand Prix finals. He was raised in a skating family as well. His father, Ging Freecss, was a well-known skater back in the day. His son decided to continue the family tradition and become a skater as well. He started training at a very young age. He got high scores in the junior division, but does he have any chance of taking a higher place than champions like Morow or Zoldyck? Let’s see! Today he skates to Pharrell William’s song  _ Happy _ . He planned three quadruple jumps, including one in a combination. Can he make it? And… He did a quadruple flip!... Here comes another quad… Clear toe loop! Amazing! A triple loop and a combination of pirouettes… He totally warmed up the public! Everyone is clapping to the rhythm of the song! He performs a triple axel and starts the second part of the program, which means that all elements have a bonus of 10% added to the their base value now. Here comes his first combination in this program… And he nailed it! A quadruple toe loop-double toe loop… A triple lutz after that! He has no chill! A triple axel, a half loop, and a triple flip! The crowd goes wild! He definitely made us all happy including himself! And, the combination of pirouettes at the end! What an astonishing little boy! He and Killua Zoldyck are definitely the future of skating!”

* * *

 

The music stopped and Gon froze with his head tilting back. All he could see were lights above the ice rink. He didn’t fall, he did all elements, but how would the judges evaluate him?  

_ I hope Ging is proud of me… _

Gon skated to the ring, grabbing a mascot that fell in his way. It was a little, brown teddy bear. He saw his coach jumping out of joy near the ring and now he was sure that he had done a good job. 

“Gon, it was marvelous!” Bisky praised him while hugging him.

“Thanks, Bisky-sensei.” He smiled widely at her. 

“I want to punch Ging in the face for not being here with you today,” she said with a bitter expression. 

“That’s okay, he has his own business to attend to…”

“Nothing should be more important than this!”

“But, I have you and all of my friends here. I’m really happy,” Gon assured her, however, deep down in his heart he missed his father. “Let’s go!” He engulfed his coach, and they went to the “kiss and cry”. Bisky held his hand while they were waiting for the final score. 

“The final score for Gon Freecss is 282.50 points, just 0.35 lower than Killua Zoldyck’s!” Cocco announced. The audience clapped in approval. “The current positions are: Killua Zoldyck stays in first place and Gon Freecss is the second. That way, Chrollo Lucilfer is pushed down to the third position! And now, let’s greet the next skater on the ice, Kurapika Kurta!”

* * *

 

A young, blonde skater exchanged a few words with his coach, a tall, short-haired brunette. 

“Those kids were pretty good, but don’t be demotivated by them! Kurapika, you remember who you are? You’re victorious!” 

“Everything will be fine, Leorio,” the skater assured him with a wide smile. “Okay, it’s time to go!” They gave each other high fives, and Kurapika headed out onto the ice. His outfit for this routine was a classical, black suit because he skated to the music theme from the  _ Godfather _ movie. He froze, waiting for the music to begin. As he heard the first notes, he smoothly moved his body forward. 

* * *

 

“He is also a very young skater, this is his second season in senior division! As a novice, he wasn’t even in the top ten, but he trained hard enough to prove he deserves a higher position, and here he is, his short program was the third! Will he stay in this place? The first jump he planned is a quadruple toe loop… Here it comes… And oh, only a triple toe loop. There wasn’t enough rotation! What a disaster! Next is a combination of a quadruple salchow-double toe loop, and he does it right! He also performs clearly a triple axel-double toe loop combination! Despite technical elements, he also performs a beautiful story about the mafia! He landed a quadruple salchow! He prepares to jump triple axel and he fails! Oh no, he was doing so great! But, he gets up and continues the program… He does well with a triple loop. It’s almost the end of the program, he has to be tired… He manages to jump a triple flip, a half loop, and a double salchow… Then, a combination of pirouettes, before he jumps his final jump, a triple loop. He almost fell, but he didn’t touch the ice! What a thrilling performance! There were too many mistakes, though! He can lose his current position to the younger skaters! And, he ends the program, from his expression we can assume he’s aware of his mistakes. We’ll know his score in a while!” 

* * *

 

_ Ouch, that fall hurt… _

Kurapika grimaced. And, that triple jump instead of a quad in the beginning of the program… What in the earth has happened to him? He greeted the audience and quickly slid to the ring.

“I’m so sorry!” He buried his face in Leorio’s chest to hide his tears. 

“Don’t be, you did your best,” the coach comforted him. “But, when we come back, you have to practice more on quadruple toe loops. I knew it wasn’t a good idea to put it in your program, not yet…,” Leorio completely changed his tone while Kurapika was putting his skates guards on.

“Yeah, yeah…” Kurapika nodded mindlessly. His coach was completely unpredictable and very hot-tempered, but through the few years they’ve been working together Kurapika had gotten used to it and already knew how to deal with Leorio’s moods. One of the methods was just confirming he’s right. 

“Scores for Kurapika Kurta please!” Cocco shouted as they sat down. “177.01 points for free skate, overall score is 268.77! Despite the fact he was better in the short program, he goes on to third place after Freecss and Zoldyck and before Lucilfer! The results of this competition are so surprising so far! And, there are only two performances left.  Let’s welcome onto the ice, last year’s champion, Illumi Zoldyck. He surely wants to keep his title. His short program was the second. If he skates well tonight, he will surely beat the current results!”

* * *

 

“Illumi, you have the high short program score, you can still be on the podium, if you skate well now. Having two skaters in the top three would be a great achievement for me as a coach. Will you do that for me, son? Do it for our family!” Silva motivated his eldest son before his performance. 

Illumi nodded, but many various thoughts were going through his mind right now. He still had to beat Hisoka, if he wanted to win gold, and now he even had to beat his own brother. His father had very high aspirations for him: Were they be too high? He was always happy with Killua’s skating successes, but now things were different. It was the first time they were competing in the same division because so far Killua performed only in junior competitions. Illumi observed Killua’s routine with a great impatience, and he had to admit that the kid was already better than he had been at his age. Their father’s happy reactions even made him feel envious. Moreover, Killua already befriended so many people thanks to the skating while he didn’t have any. He always was more dedicated to training and didn’t need any friends. That was the rule he tried to teach Killua, but apparently he didn’t listen to his big brother.

_ Damn brat! _

Illumi vigorously skated to the middle of the rink. His long, black hair was tied up into a ponytail. The top of his outfit was a sparkling shirt in different shades of green with long, black feathers near his cleavage. The bottom was plain, black trousers. 

_ I must calm down… _

He took a pose, waiting for the music to begin. 

* * *

 

“This season’s free skate is choreographed to Tchaikovsky’s  _ Dance of the Swans _ . He indeed looks like a swan on the ice in that outfit! Similar to his younger brother, Illumi Zoldyck also begins his routine with a combination… Oh no, he fell after the first jump, no points for a combination! He also fails his second jump, a triple axel! That’s already minus two points… Luckily, he lands a quadruple salchow! The next jump is also a quad, will he make it? And, it’s only a triple toe loop, he lacks rotation! He has to lack confidence after the failed jumps in the beginning. He also falls on a triple axel, what a tragedy! Among the crowd goes a wave of loud disappointment. Why is one of the best current skaters doing so basic mistakes? It’s not the end of his program, but nothing can fix it now… He succeeds in a triple lutz-double loop-double toe loop combination… Now, he clearly performs a triple lutz and there’s no more jumps in this program. He does a few pirouettes, but his technical score is very low so far… It’s safe to say that Illumi Zoldyck won’t show up on the podium in this event!”

* * *

 

_ Dammit! _

It was the first word that came to Illumi’s mind when he ended the performance. He collapsed on the ice, breathing heavily. He felt his eyes turn glossy, but he couldn’t cry in front of all these people. He swallowed and stood up. He greeted the audience with a poker face. What the hell had happened? Before the performance he was sure to do his best, but when he started, something broke inside of him. He put his body into wrong position and failed the first jump. It was only worse from there. 

“Illumi, what happened?” a worried Silva asked him when the skater was off of the ice. 

“I don’t know…,” Illlui murmured. He put on the skate guards and a jacket and walked to the “kiss and cry” area with a bowed head. Waiting for that score was the worst moment of his life. And then, he saw those terrible numbers: 266.75. Was it the worst score of his career? For sure, since he was a champion. No medal for him. He went straight to the locker room. 

* * *

 

“Illumi Zoldyck’s score places him in fourth place. He’s only before Chrollo Lucilfer. The current best skaters are: Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss, and Kurapika Kurta. This event is a big shock for everyone who is fan of skating! But, the present standings can be changed because on the ice now is the last skater this evening, Hisoka Morow. Last season he was beaten by Illumi Zoldyck, but since we know that Zoldyck is out of the podium already, he’s a number one candidate for gold!”

“Oh wow, his outfit is quite bizarre! He’s wearing  full makeup; a  white shirt with big, red buttons and heart and diamond patches on the elbows; bright orange, knee-length overalls with pink, circle patches on his knees; and colorful leg warmers. His neon pink hair is covered with glitter. He surely picked his outfit to match the music he skates to, which is circus theme music. Morow doesn’t only care about the technical level of his performances, but he also cares a lot about the artistic side of his programs.” 

“And, here he begins with a quadruple loop, performed perfectly! The second jump is also a quad and he lands it clearly… The public roars! A triple flip and another success! He put the most of the jumps in a halfway, so they would have higher base value… And, now the halfway begins… A quadruple salchow and oh no, he fails! And, he did the same jump well just a moment ago! But, he just smiles and continues the program as if nothing happened… That’s a true champion! A quadruple toe loop and he nails it! Now, it’s time for a combination: a triple axel-triple toe loop, he does it smoothly… A triple axel, half loop, a triple salchow, that’s something incredible! He totally brought down the house! And, his last jump, a triple lutz, no it’s only a single one, not as he planned! What a shame, such a stupid mistake in the end! It shouldn’t have much influence on his score though. He finishes his program with a series of pirouettes. And, he did it!” 

“He didn’t make any mistakes, but his technical score is high. He  should also get a lot points for components. He did a magnificent artistic performance here! I bet everyone in this arena felt as if they were moved from the ice rink to the circus for a while. He clearly charmed the public like a magician and made them laugh like a clown! We’ll see his overall score in a moment!”

* * *

 

_ Phew, finally it’s over, I thought that I would cum _ !

Hisoka winked to the public and blew them kisses. He really didn’t want to get off the rink; it was his last season. It was finally time to go and know his score though. He slowly slid and grabbed some flowers and a tiny, white teddy bear that spectators threw for him onto the rink. When he was near the ring, one girl from the crowd threw him a flower crown, shouting: “You’re the King of the Ice!”

Hisoka caught it, placed it on his head, and replied, “Thank you, sweetie~ ♥!” 

The girl burst into tears of joy. 

“Good job!” His coach, Phinks, patted him on his back. 

“Of course, didn’t you hear, I’m the King of the Ice!” Hisoka replied in a cocky tone.

“Yeah, a very modest king…,” Phinks confirmed ironically. 

Hisoka had a lot of fun at the “kiss and cry” area: he greeted people at the camera and was playing around with his new mascot. Phinks only rolled his eyes; he wanted to know the results as soon as possible. Hisoka irritated him in many ways, but at the same time, he was the best skater he had ever trained; he won so many medals. So, Phinks was equally relieved and sad that Hisoka was ending his career. 

“Hisoka Morow’s free skate score is 187.37!” Cocco announced. “It’s lower than Killua Zoldyck’s and Gon Freecss, but his final score is 293.90 points, so he takes first place! It’s not a record of his career, but he seems to be content with it. Ladies and gentlemen, the final results are: Hisoka Morow wins the Grand Prix, Killua Zoldyck gets the silver, and Gon Freecss bronze! What an unexpected twist of events! Please hold on for the medal ceremony in a while!”

* * *

 

“Before we move on to giving medals, let’s talk with this year’s Grand Prix champion, Hisoka Morow!” Cocco spoke from the “kiss and cry” area where she sat with the best skater of the competition. 

“Mr. Morow, how does it feel to win the Grand Prix finale for the seventh time?”

“It’s an amazing feeling. It’s the best way to end my career and acknowledge my fans, I love you all! Thank you very much! I’d also like to thank my coach and my partner from training, Chrollo.” Hisoka blinked to the camera. “And my opponents, without you, my skating wouldn’t have made any sense!”

“That’s right, you end  your career after this season. What are your retirement plans?”

“I’m really hoping to perform in ice shows. I hope that the organizers would like to work with me! Skating is my whole life. I don’t want to say goodbye to the ice forever. I’m also considering becoming a coach and training the raising stars of the ice!”

“That would be interesting! Good luck with your future plans and congratulations for winning gold!” Cocco ended the interview.

“Thank you.” Hisoka stood up and bowed, then he started sending kisses to the audience and posing for photos.

* * *

 

“Damn brat!” Illumi cursed loudly, kicking the bench in the locker’s room. There was a television screen, so he was able to watch Hisoka’s performance and interview.

“Aren’t you going to the medal ceremony?” Illumi turned around abruptly; he was convinced he was alone in the room. He saw Chrollo.

“Why should I go there? I didn’t win anything…” Illumi sat down on the bench.

“To see your younger brother. Killua would be glad to see you there,” Chrollo gave him a reason, approaching his locker and beginning to pack things.

“Killua hates me. He doesn’t say anything to me… He practiced all of those quads without my knowledge…” Illumi buried his face in his hands.

“Killua’s growing up. He should work on his own name and find his identity by himself, but it doesn’t mean that he hates you. Maybe you should work on your own too, Illumi?”

“What do you mean?” Illumi raised his head.

“Maybe you should find another coach. You don’t develop under your father’s wings anymore. He’s focused more on Killua now. Hisoka mentioned he wants to become a coach, think about it…” Chrollo winked. “See you at the banquet.” He saluted and left the locker room. 

_ Another damn brat, they’re worth each other… _

Illumi was incredibly angry, but he took out a camera from his locker and headed to the rink. 

* * *

 

The arena looked beautiful: the main lights were off, but it was illuminated by smaller colorful lights; the auditorium was crowded; and there was nice music playing in the distance. Illumi made it right on time; the music was gradually fading and the podium on the rink was already ready for the champions. At the two sides of it stood hostesses with medals and flowers.

The skater found his younger brother next to the ring. “Killua!” he shouted to catch his attention. The white-haired boy turned in his direction. “I’ll be taking pictures!” He pointed at the camera.

“Okay! Can you take a picture of Gon as well?” Killua asked, posing with his friend.

“Fine,” Illumi agreed, resigned.

“Yeah, and for me too!” Hisoka cut between the two, young skaters.

Illumi took a picture of all three of them. At that moment, Cocco invited the gold medalist, Hisoka, onto the podium.

“Thanks~ ♥!” Hisoka blinked at Illumi and waved at them. The people applauded him loudly. He greeted them and jumped onto the highest place on the podium. 

“Now, it’s time for me.” Killlua smiled and headed off onto the ice. He shook Hisoka’s hand before taking his place on the right side of him.

“You know, Killua talks a lot about you. I wish I could have an older brother like you, but I’m an only child…,” Gon confessed to Illumi. Illumi’s lips parted, his voice stuck in his throat; he didn’t know what to say. At that moment, Gon was announced by the speaker and the young skater jumped onto the rink and skated to the podium, waving to the crowd. Before standing on the lowest step, he shook hands with Hisoka and hugged Killua.

Then, Cocco introduced the person who was about to give out medals this evening. It was Isaac Netero, the president of the Ice Skating Association. He took a gold medal from a hostess and approached Hisoka. The tall skater bowed allowing Netero to place the medal around his neck. The same repeated with Killua and Gon. Then, bouquets of flowers were given by the vice-president of The Association, Knov. In the end, all three skaters posed proudly with their medals for the photographers. Hisoka invited the younger skaters to stand with him on the top step for a shared photo. When the photo session on the podium was over, they got off it to do one last skate around the rink and pose for even more photos. Then, they left the ice. 

“Did you take a photo of us on the podium?” Killua feverishly asked Illumi. He had never seen his younger brother so excited. 

“Dear Killua, the photographers took a lot of pictures of you,” Illumi replied with no expression on his face.

Killua made a sad face, his eyebrows scrunching and lips pouting. “But, I wanted to have some private photos too…”

“Don’t worry, I’m only joking. Of course I took some to show the rest of the family when we get home.”

“Yay!” Killua hopped up and pulled the camera out of Illumi’s hands. “Let’s see the photos, Gon!” 

“Alright!” The young skaters merrily rushed into the locker room direction. 

Suddenly, in front of Illumi appeared Hisoka.

“I guess it looks better on you.” Hisoka took off his flower crown and put it on Illumi’s head. “Besides, I’m a departing King of Ice and you seem to be the best successor of mine. Can you do it for me?” Hisoka winked. “Be the next King of Ice, okay?” He smirked, tilting his head. 

Illumi felt it as his face turned red. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw as someone take a photo of the embarrassing scene. He tried to keep his cool no matter what. 

“But, I don’t deserve this title! I did terrible today!” Illumi clenched his fists.

“It was only one time. I know you can do better,” claimed Hisoka, and after that, he wandered off, swaying his hips.

Illumi stared at his disappearing silhouette. 

 


	2. The Banquet

Punctually at 9pm, a closing banquet began. At the party, skaters gathered from all categories, their coaches and choreographers. It was held in a banquet room of the hotel where all of them stayed. The party was a traditional meeting to celebrate the finishing of an event in a cultural way and with good manners. Though, this banquet wasn’t supposed to end up this way…

Illumi arrived a little bit late, yet all the people were still eating and drinking, shifting around freely. Illumi wasn’t in the mood to socialize with anybody, so he found a safe place near one table with alcohol and began emptying the glasses of champagne, one by one. Finally, his father approached him and tried to convince him to be more social.

“Illumi, what’s wrong with you? Go talk to the people, that’s what parties are for. You can get wasted at home.”

“I don’t want to!” a slightly intoxicated Illumi replied. “I have a question for you, Father!” He furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m listening,” Silva calmly responded.

“If you had to choose who to coach, me or Killua, who would you choose?”

“I couldn’t do that! You’re both my sons, I can’t favorite one.”

“Sure,” Illumi said in a sarcastic voice. “I can see that you get more satisfaction from training him than me. I didn’t have such high scores at his age. It’s obvious he’ll be the heir. You taught me everything you could, now please focus on training him…”

“Illumi, what on earth are you talking about?! We’ll continue this conversation when you’re sober…”

“No!” Illumi firmly opposed, clenching his fists. “I don’t want you to be my coach anymore!” he shouted outraged, his jaw trembling.

He left his shocked father alone and moved to another table where he could find more alcohol to drink. Meanwhile, the first pairs headed to the dance floor. Illumi spotted familiar, dancing faces: his brother and Gon danced in turns with Gon’s coach, Bisky; Chrollo danced with a silver medalist in ladies’ category, Machi; and Kurapika danced with the ladies’ gold medalist, Palm. Distressed by his free skate failure, Illumi drank his worries away and observed the dancing couples. He loved his brother, but that little brat outdid him so fast! Illumi was sure it would take him years of training to do it, but no! Just look at his silly, grinning face! That moment, Illumi got an unexpected idea. He slammed his empty glass on the table and headed in Killua’s direction. 

“Hey you!” Illumi pointed at him with his finger. “You think you’re  so good at dancing and skating, but you only won the competition because of pure luck! You aren’t better than me! Let’s solve this misunderstanding right here, right now!”

“What misunderstanding?” Killua stared at Illumi with his big, blue eyes. “Brother, you’re drunk, go to sleep.”

“The misunderstanding on who’s better! I challenge you to a dance off! The judge will be…” Illumi looked around at the confused faces. “Kite! He’s the best choreographer I know and he’ll be objective.” Illumi pointed at a tall man with long silver hair. Indeed, Kite was a world renowned choreographer and worked with numerous skaters from different categories. At first, he was puzzled like everyone else, but then he agreed with a smile. “Yeah, why not?”

“Great, we start when the next song begins!” Illumi ordered.

“Prepare for another failure, brother.” Killua snorted. 

The people moved away from the dance floor, giving them more space.

“Finally, something is happening,” Hisoka said to Chrollo, taking a sip of champagne.

When the first beats of a new song sounded, the two brothers started their dance off. Both of them did the most sophisticated moves and poses; Illumi had more of a ballet style while Killua had a breakdance one. At first, the attenders of the banquet hesitantly cheered, but then it grew into a crescendo. Many skaters took out their phones and began taking pictures and recording videos. Some of them even joined them and a challenge between brothers changed into a big dancing party. No one noticed when Hisoka approached the DJ to ask for a song with Spanish guitar. When the music changed, he started dancing paso doble near Illumi.

_ What does this idiot think he’s doing?  _

Illumi started moving back like he was the vicious bull and Hisoka was the fiery toreador keeping him at bay.

_ He looks so damn good though… _

Illumi submitted to Hisoka and fell into the dance, the two of them beginning to twirl around passionately. It turned out to be an even bigger sensation than the dance challenge between brothers. Killua stopped dancing, took out his phone, and started taking pictures.

“Illumi will burn with shame when I show it to him!” He grinned at Gon.

“I’m sure he will.” His friend giggled. 

In the end, Illumi kneeled in front of Hisoka, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, and asked, “Will you be my coach when you retire?”

Hisoka isn’t someone who’s easily surprised, but Illumi’s words left him stunned. He looked into Illumi’s sparkling eyes and he realized that this skater was always looking up to him. It made Hisoka feel a little bit tingly. 

“When you get sober and still want me to be your coach, call me, okay~ ?” he weaseled out, stroking Illumi’s hair.

“Mmm, okay.” Resigned, Illumi nodded. Then, he dashed off to the restroom. 

* * *

 

His bathroom visit took him some time. When he was done pissing, he shambled out of the stall to the sink, questioning what he had done so far this evening. 

_ I really asked him about being my coach? I can’t believe it! I think I drank too much… That’s it! No more alcohol after this! _

Illumi decided as he splashed his face with cold water. 

But, when he went out of the bathroom, he stayed even longer because of a fuss in the party room. He easily recognized the reason for it: Hisoka and Chrollo were dancing and removing each other’s clothes on the table. Seeing this erotic scene, Illumi’s lips parted and he felt an unfamiliar tingling in his stomach. He came closer, intrigued. Being just next to the table, he spotted Bisky standing nearby literally drooling, Kite covering Killua and Gon’s eyes, and the rest of the skaters taking pictures with their phones. He smiled at this hilarious view. Then, he turned his gaze to the strippers and he couldn’t take  his eyes off of Hisoka. At that moment, Chrollo was taking  Hisoka’s shirt off him, revealing his muscular arms and well-built torso. He was now half-naked, only in his boxers. 

Hisoka noticed Illumi’s mindless staring and he offered him his hand, asking, “Want to join~ ?”

Not thinking much, Illumi gave him his hand and was dragged onto the table. 

“I can see we have another volunteer stripper.” Chrollo smirked, slowly taking off his own shirt.

“Yeah, bring champagne,” ordered Hisoka, untying Illumi’s tie. When he was done, he tossed the silk material onto the floor. Then, he unbuckled Illumi’s belt and slowly unzipped his pants, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Illumi felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Got the champagne!” Chrollo yelled, throwing up his arm that holding the bottle. 

“You’re a big boy~. You can take off the rest of your clothes on your own,” Hisoka whispered in a seductive tone, yanking Illumi’s trousers down. Then, he turned around to Chrollo who gave him the champagne. 

Illumi quickly removed his shoes, socks, and trousers. Hisoka opened the bottle and showered Chrollo’s naked torso with it. The other squealed with excitement. Smiling widely, Hisoka let Chrollo drink straight from the bottle. They were surely enjoying this. To Illumi, this scene was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He jumped when Hisoka suddenly turned in his direction and said:

“My, oh my, are you still in your shirt?” He raised his eyebrow, handing the champagne to Chrollo. Illumi gulped as Hisoka’s slender fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. At that moment, Bisky ran towards them with a newly opened champagne bottle, spraying Hisoka and Illumi with the alcohol. She hopped playfully, and not only her mouth, but also her eyes were smiling. Obviously, she was having the most fun out of the all gathered people. Illumi was so confused that he didn’t know what to think about it. 

“Awe, it’s all wet now, you have to take it off… Do it, sexy.” Hisoka winked to him and took the bottle from Bisky. “Thank you sweetie~!” He blew her a kiss and the woman screamed in excitement. 

He took a sip from the bottle and began twirling around with Chrollo. Illumi closed his eyes and listened closely to the music. Then, he started moving to the rhythm, taking off his shirt slowly. He continued his dance, seductively moving his hips. Suddenly, he felt someone’s hand on his left hip. He opened his eyes, looking behind him to see Hisoka. The pink-haired skater glued himself to Illumi’s back. Their bodies were grinding against each other and it made Illumi feel slightly aroused. He turned around, face to face with Hisoka. He put his right hand on Hisoka’s shoulder and made him bend back. But then, the music turned down and the DJ announced through a microphone, “I’m sorry, but the party is coming to an end. It will be over in ten minutes! Thank you and I hope you had fun!” 

Some calming music drifted out of the speakers. Hisoka straightened up and whispered in Illumi’s ear, “There’s an after party in my room, number 303. Come if you like~…” Then, he jumped from the table with a goofy smirk on his face and started collecting his clothes. Chrollo did the same and they both left the room. 

Illumi couldn’t even get off the table before he was criticized by his father. “What on earth was that?”

Illumi sloppily landed on the floor and collected his own clothing. 

“I was having fun,” Illumi shortly responded.

“That was inappropriate.” Illumi’s father furrowed his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t care. I’ve decided you’re no longer my coach. You can’t make decisions for me anymore.” Illumi shrugged his shoulders.

“But, I’m saying this as your father.” Silva crossed his arms.

“That doesn’t mean anything because I’m an adult and have been for the past couple of years now.” Illumi put on his shirt that smelled with champagne. “I’m sorry that I have failed you, Father.” He hugged Silva. “Please focus on raising and training Killua now. Let him be a better person than I am.”

“Illumi…”

“Now excuse me, I have an after party to attend!” Illumi grabbed the rest of the clothes and wandered away.


	3. The Bedroom

Illumi walked through the empty hotel’s corridor. He was dressed only in his unbuttoned shirt and his boxers, the rest of his clothing in his hands. He was looking for Hisoka’s room. Finally, he stopped in front of the door with number 303 on it. On the door knob there was a sign which read, “Do not disturb.” Illumi’s heart beat faster. Should he just walk away? Or maybe he should knock and ask to come in? But Hisoka invited him, so he could enter. right? 

_ You’re thinking too much… _

Illumi grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open. Instantly, he regretted that he hadn’t knocked on the door first. The view he saw surely wasn’t meant for his eyes. 

“Excuse me!” he yelled and slammed the door shut. He was about to run away, but he couldn’t move. He was still thinking about what he had just seen: Hisoka and Chrollo, both of them only in their underwear, shamelessly making out. Maybe it was a hallucination? He had drunk too much, so he was seeing things? Illumi rubbed his eyes. At that moment, Hisoka opened the door, grabbed Illumi by his shirt, and dragged him inside. 

“We were waiting for you~ ,” Hisoka hummed with a smirk on his face.

“B-but how, weren’t you just making out? I-I don’t want to interrupt...” Illumi stammered in shock. 

“Dear Illumi, you’re not interrupting. The more the merrier, right?” 

Hisoka pressed Illumi against the closed door. He was so close to him right now, half-naked, and there weren’t as many people around them like at the banquet. Illumi felt that tingling in his stomach again, his vision wavering and face heated. Hisoka was so close, he could see him, feel him, smell him, and even taste him… The red-haired skater looked deeply into Illumi’s dark eyes. Illumi dropped his stuff onto the floor while Hisoka sealed his lips with his. He completely surrendered to those sweet lips. When their tongues finally met, he felt an electric current run down his spine. Hisoka was his eternal opponent, so why did making out with him feel so good? Illumi completely forgot about their surroundings for a while, he even forgot that they weren’t alone in the room as the space was filled with the sucking noises of exchanged heated kisses. Hisoka intertwined his fingers with Illumi’s long hair at the back of his head, holding it tightly so Illumi couldn’t pull away. The kisses became harsh, teeth clashing and rough bites. Illumi was becoming more and more aroused by the second. 

Finally, Hisoka was the one to break the kiss. He moved his head back, grabbing Illumi’s chin and smirking. 

“You don’t hate me as much as you claim, huh?”

Illumi remained silent.

“See, I always admired you. I think you have a lot to offer…” Hisoka peppered Illumi’s delicate skin with kisses here and there. Starting from his neck, he went lower down his chest until he kneeled in front of Illumi who realized that they weren’t alone when he noticed Chrollo sitting in an armchair and staring at them unabashedly.

“What about him?” Illumi asked, curious.

“He likes to watch. He’ll join when he wants to,” Hisoka explained while Chrollo smiled at them. “You don’t mind?” Hisoka asked, lowering Illumi’s boxers a little bit. 

Illumi nodded his head in response. There was so much happening in his head right now, but he was sure of this one thing. Hisoka’s gentle lips left an unforgettable feeling; no one had ever kissed him in this way before. Additionally, being aware that someone else was watching them made him feel even more aroused. Hisoka removed Illumi’s boxers completely, showing off his already hardened dick. 

“Well, well, well, you  _ definitely _ don’t hate me, do you?” Hisoka inquired, looking at Illumi with his yellow eyes seductively. Maintaining eye contact, he licked his lips. Then, he lowered his head and took Illumi’s erection into his mouth. 

The younger skater moaned and closed his eyes. His lips parted as he felt the slick warmth  of Hisoka’s mouth on his dick. Then, Hisoka played with it, licking his whole length with the tip of his tongue and circling around its head. Illumi’s mind completely shut down when Hisoka took his cock in one hand and began sucking the top of it. He gradually put the whole thing into his mouth and started bobbing his head, Illumi’s dick hitting his throat. Illumi was so close to cumming, but Hisoka pulled off. Illumi opened his eyes and looked down at him. With a  string of saliva still connecting Hisoka’s lips to his erection, the skater smiled at him in a perverted manner. 

“It would be a shame if you finished so soon...” Hisoka concluded.

Illumi looked at Chrollo. He had his hand placed in his pants… Had he pleased himself while watching at them? 

Hisoka wiped his mouth with his arm and stood up. He grabbed Illumi’s wrist and pulled him in the bed’s direction: “C’mon, there are more things I’d like to show you~ .”

Speechless, Illumi let Hisoka drag him and throw him onto the bed. Chrollo stayed in the armchair, observing  them carefully with his grey eyes and masturbating. Hisoka leaned over Illumi’s body and peppered him with kisses once again. He stopped here and there to suck on his skin, leaving red marks. Illumi didn’t stay passive; he wrapped his arms around Hisoka and dug his nails into his skin, leaving marks as well. Meanwhile, Chrollo finally moved from the armchair and walked towards the nightstand. He reached for the bottle hidden in the nightstand’s drawer. It turned out to be lube.  He poked Hisoka’s head with it. Confused, Hisoka looked at him with the furrowed eyebrows.  _ Why did he stop the fun? _

“Oh, I see…” Hisoka took the bottle from Chrollo and oozed a generous amount of it onto his fingers. Chrollo slipped behind Illumi, sitting down next to his back.

“Have you done this before?” Hisoka asked Illumi, coating his fingers with lube.

“No-o,” Illumi stammered, ashamed. 

“I’ll be gentle then.” Hisoka winked to Chrollo. Both of them felt honored to be Illumi’s first lovers. Chrollo got Hisoka’s suggestion and took care of Illumi’s upper side. He licked Illumi’s earlobe. Then, he trailed his tongue down and smooched Illumi’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders. So far, Hisoka was his only lover, but he had to admit that he enjoyed caressing Illumi as much as he did Hisoka. He had soft skin and smelled nice, it was driving him crazy. 

Illumi felt a little bit ashamed and scared, but he instinctively spread his legs as Hisoka’s hand dove between them. Hisoka spread them a little bit more with his other hand to better accommodate himself. Seeing the two men that he admired the most, together in a bed, made Hisoka’s cock swell with need. His finger circled around Illumi’s tight ring of muscles. He slowly inserted one finger. He had to refrain from being too rough because he didn’t want to hurt his lover, did he? Illumi bit his lips anyway, releasing a pained sound. 

“Tell me if you can’t stand it, I’ll stop,” Hisoka assured him.

“No, please continue.” Illumi swallowed. This new sensation was a little bit painful, but pleasurable. At the same time, Chrollo tried to distract him by caressing Illumi’s torso with his lips and fingers. He ran his fingers against each side of Illumi’s chest.

“Okay~ .” 

Hisoka continued moving his fingers gradually faster and faster. Illumi’s quiet moans were a nice reward for his actions. Illumi was incredibly tight and this made Hisoka so excited, but he made sure to add the second finger in slowly. When he did it, he started scissoring him. Illumi’s mind was a complete mess right now, he panted as Hisoka’s fingers hit his sweet spot. Chrollo, longing to touch Hisoka, crawled to him and pressed his chest against Hisoka’s back. He played with Hisoka’s nipples while Hisoka’s fingers were still moving inside Illumi. One of Chrollo’s hand trailed down to Hisoka’s boxers, diving into it and grabbing his erection. Hisoka, content of Chrollo’s touch, released an obscene sound and increased the rhythm of his fingers. 

“Time for you, Hisoka,” Chrollo whispered in Hisoka’s ear, taking off his boxers. 

Hisoka smiled mischievously, pulling his fingers out from Illumi. Then, he kneeled and grabbed Illumi by his arms, adjusting him to the kneeling position as well. They pulled closer, pressing their sweaty bodies to each other and kissed deeply. Meanwhile, Chrollo reached for the lube. He spread a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He teased Hisoka by pulling his fingers in and out before he finally started scissoring him. Hisoka grabbed both his own and Illumi’s swollen member and started pumping them. He had to use both of his hands to stroke off his thick cock and Illumi’s slender, but long one. Illumi waned under the new sensation and groaned into Hisoka’s mouth. Being so close to Hisoka, feeling his skin next to his, the way Hisoka touched them both at the same time… Not mentioning the fact there was somebody else with them, giving pleasure to Hisoka as well… It was so thrilling. 

Not surprisingly, he didn’t oppose when Hisoka broke the kiss and Chrollo drew his head over Hisoka’s shoulder, close to Illumi’s face, and kissed him. Their lips met, mouths parted, tongues overlapping. They exchanged passionate kisses while Chrollo was still fingering Hisoka, harder and deeper, hitting his sweet spot. Hisoka wasn’t afraid of showing how much pleasure Chrollo was giving him. He moaned loudly, squeezed by the two hot bodies engulfing him. Illumi writhed and gasped underneath him, the slow drag of Hisoka’s palm building him up and up. Hisoka let out a mewl, bending over Illumi, eyes shut tight, mouth gaping as Chrollo’s digits further invaded him, rubbing his innermost walls. Driven by this immense ecstasy, Hisoka’s pace quickened. Illumi was seeing stars at this point, the alcohol in his belly only heightening the feeling of disorientation. Hisoka’s hand was now covered with his and Illumi’s pre-cum, so he stopped stroking their cocks. Having stretched Hisoka enough, Chrollo pulled his fingers out from Hisoka. Overwhelmed, Illumi collapsed onto the bed. 

“Hey, don’t go to sleep, it’s not over yet,” Hisoka announced with a perverted smile while Chrollo reached out to the nightstand for the condoms. 

“I… won’t…” Illumi panted as he watched Chrollo take one condom for himself and throw another one to Hisoka. Then, he observed as both men put the rubbers onto their dicks. The last preparation was adding some lube and they did so  by squeezing a fair  amount of it onto their palms and slowly spreading it on one another’s shaft. When they were done, Hisoka murmured to Illumi, “Turn around and relax.”

Illumi blinked nervously, but he did as the other said. Then, Hisoka adjusted him to the kneeling position. He parted Illumi’s cheeks to have better access and Illumi felt as Hisoka pressed his dick against his ring of muscles. Knowing it was Illumi’s first time, he tried to enter him as gingerly as possible, inch by inch. Despite stretching him before, Hisoka encountered a little bit of resistance that made him even more aroused. Illumi breathed heavily. One of Hisoka’s hands dove between Illumi’s legs to mercilessly stroke him off. That made this whole new experience feel a little bit better and Illumi released a quiet moan through his heavy breaths. 

The same time Hisoka entered Illumi, Chrollo did the same with Hisoka. He was more rough though. They had done it numerous times before, so Chrollo knew how to properly prepare him. He easily pushed into him. Hisoka was fully pleased now; it was the first time he was both a giver and a receiver. Considering the fact that he was the only one who wasn’t being fucked, Chrollo felt like he was totally in control. To his amusement, he had to admit that he enjoyed this feeling. A sly smile appeared on his face.

Hisoka was the nosiest of all three. Stimulated by the tightness of Illumi’s ass around his dick and Chrollo’s movements inside of him, he continuously let out loud screams. The three of them moved in a steady rhythm, Hisoka additionally pumping Illumi. The long-haired skater submitted to their movements, focusing on his own feelings and pleasure. He didn’t feel ashamed or scared anymore, he wanted these sweet emotions to last forever, but he knew it would be impossible. 

Chrollo scratched Hisoka’s back, leaving long, red lines onto his skin. Hisoka loved when things got a little bit rougher. He moved his hand on Illumi’s length faster. He circled around its head with his thumb, his finger slid on the pre-cum.

Not used to so many intense sensations, Illumi finally climaxed. He came into Hisoka’s hand, releasing a short, sweet cry. He didn’t want to finish, but he couldn’t help it; the feeling was simply amazing. Hearing that, Chrollo’s thrusts became more frenzied. It made Chrollo breathe heavily and Hisoka moan excessively. The faster tempo made Hisoka cum not so long time later. He gave Chrollo a sign to stop and pulled out from Illumi. When the long-haired skater fell down onto the sheets haphazardly and turned around to lay on his back, Chrollo went back to thrusting his hips. His thrusts were powerful and wild as his hands squeezed Hisoka’s soft cheeks to the brink of irritation. Hisoka stayed completely calm about it, licking Illumi’s cum from his hand nonchalantly and looking down at the other seductively. Illumi turned red at this obscene view, but he enjoyed it. Eventually, Chrollo climaxed as well. He collapsed onto Hisoka’s back, exhausted. He kissed Hisoka’s shoulder and pulled out. They removed and threw out their condoms while Illumi closed his eyes. He was tired, he couldn’t help it. 

“Did he fall asleep?” Illumi heard Chrollo’s voice, but it was so distant, he didn’t have the strength to respond, all he cared about was the soft mattress he was lying on right now. 

“Don’t worry, the bed is big~ ,” Hisoka responded.

The last thing Illumi remembered was Hisoka’s chuckle and the dipping of the mattress next to him. All three of them slept deeply, their sweaty bodies next to the other, taking a well-deserved rest.

* * *

 

Illumi woke up the next morning with a huge headache. He slowly lifted his eyelids and blinked several times, adjusting his eyesight to the light. He tried to figure out where he was. His mind was completely blank. Then, he noticed a body lying next to him. No wait, there were  _ two _ bodies and he was lying between them. He looked around nervously. He realized he was sleeping with his opponents, Chrollo and Hisoka. He started remembering things; they did  _ more _ than just sleep. 

_ Damn, I have to get out of here as quickly as possible. _

Illumi delicately raised up the sheet and tried to sneak out of the bed. Chrollo was snoring, but Hisoka, who was a light sleeper, caught him. 

“Well, hello handsome~.” He yawned cutely, stretching out. “Where do you think you’re going?” he inquired, grabbing Illumi’s arm.

“Don’t call me that.” Illumi froze. “And, I’m going back to my room, isn’t it obvious?”

“Are you always so grumpy in the morning? We’ll have to work on that~ .”

Illumi stared at Hisoka’s face closely. His makeup from yesterday was smudged all over his face, but somehow he looked kind of… sexy? Illumi wasn’t sure himself. Hisoka’s words irritated him though, so he furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“If I’m about to be your coach, I’ll have to find a way to deal with your morning grumpiness,” Hisoka responded with a wide smile.

“And, who said you’ll be my coach?”

“You proposed it to me  yesterday at the banquet, don’t you remember?”

Illumi thought it over. If he was so drunk to end up in a bed with two men, he definitely would’ve asked Hisoka for such a stupid thing like being his coach.

“But, I said I wouldn’t agree until you asked me when you were sober, so you’d be fully aware of your decision,” Hisoka continued.

“How nice of you.”

“So, what’s your decision?”

Illumi didn’t respond at first. In fact, he would never have enough courage to ask Hisoka to be his coach, not while sober at least. But if he had said it already, then why not? It was embarrassing, but he had to admit that he had had so much fun last night like he had never had in a very long time. He was always so focused on trainings and scores. 

Illumi took a deep breath, “I was serious back the. Will you be my coach?”

“Sounds almost like a marriage proposal~ …”

“We have to work on your terrible sense of humor, coach.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Nothing, I really should get going now…” Illumi decided, sitting up.

“What a pity. Last night was really good…” Hisoka sat up too and kissed Illumi’s shoulder.

“I have a flight in the afternoon and I haven’t packed yet.” Illumi hurriedly got up from the bed and started to loot the pile of his clothes, dressing up. 

“Right, I guess there are a lot of nights like this in store for  us.” Hisoka blinked.

“We’ll see.” Illumi shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, Chrollo, wake up and say goodbye to Illumi.” Hisoka poked the still sleeping Chrollo.

“Mmm,” the man murmured through his sleep.

“That’s okay, you don’t have wake him up,” Illumi said, putting on his shirt.

“But, I want to!” Hisoka stated with a vicious smile, pinching Chrollo’s cheeks.

“You’re... really mean,” Chrollo gasped, still sleepy. “Bye, Illu,” he bid a farewell, squinting his eyes.

Hisoka’s goodbye was more energetic: he jumped off the bed, ran towards Illumi, and hugged him. “See you soon,” he cooed in Illumi’s ear. 

Paralyzed, Illumi responded, “Yeah, I’ll call you… for training purposes, I mean.” He released himself from Hisoka’s hug and went out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post a link to the art for this story as soon as I get it! You can read other hxhbb event stories by searching "HxHBB17" tag. I assure you that there are many amazing stories out there!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr: @hisoka-is-my-daddy


End file.
